One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Sequel to Just One Choice Can Change Everything. It's been 20 years since the fall of the Empire and now a new threat is coming to the galaxy, though this one hits a lot closer to home for the Skywalker family than before, particularly after one of them dies at the hand of another. Can the Jedi find it in themselves to stop this new threat, or will the sith rise again?
1. Chapter 1

Rey Skywalker was currently walking down through Geonosis, looking in horror at all the innocent bugs that had been slaughtered by her younger twin brother, Ben. While Rey had no love for the Geonosian people due to a matter that dated back to a mission on Geonosis back when she was a padawan learner with her master Dhara Leonis. But still, they didn't deserve to killed in a massacre for a no reason.

"I hope it's not too late to save him." Rey said, though everything she saw clearly indicated that it was.

"R4, send a message to the Jedi temple, tell them that I've found Ben and I need assistance." Rey said into her comlink.

Her droid beeped in confirmation from her ship.

"In the meantime, I'm going to try to stop that idiot before he's truly lost to the dark side forever." Rey said as she continued to follow the carnage.

* * *

Rey finally found her brother in the remains of an old droid foundry from the clone wars and he was strangling someone who was clearly a sith lord the force, which gave Rey hope that her brother wasn't entirely gone, until she heard the words come out of his mouth.

"Thank you master, but your time as the Sith master is over and mine is about to begin." Ben said evilly as he ignited his sith red blade and swiftly sliced off the old man's head.

At that point, Rey knew that her brother was gone and she knew what she had to do.

"Ben." Rey called out, getting his attention as she walked out of the shadows.

"Rey." Ben said, turning to face his big sister to Rey's horror, his eyes were no longer the same shade of blue as her own, but they were a sickening sith yellow.

"What happened to you Ben? Why did you fall to the dark side?" Rey asked.

"To finally be the best. You and Jaina have always been stronger with the force than me. I wanted to be stronger. More powerful and through the dark side, I am." Ben said.

"I still don't know how this could've happened. We were raised together, we were trained together, we've fought together, we were knighted together." Rey said.

"And yet the council made you a master while I was stuck at Jedi Knight. That was the last straw." Ben said.

"That's what this is about. You mad that I was made a master. I didn't ask for that, the title was given to me because I earned it." Rey said.

"No matter. I've seen the truth now and that truth is that both the Republic and the Jedi are doomed to fail again. The sith will rise again and I will lead them, not as Ben Skywalker, he's dead, but as my true self, by my true name, Darth Snoke." Ben said.

"That's all I need to hear. I was hoping to bring you back to the light, but it's clear you're too far gone. And you've proven yourself a threat to the Republic and the Jedi. And threats must be dealt with." Rey said.

"As you wish, though I'd prefer you joined me and became my apprentice. You could have infinite power." Ben said.

"I have all the power I need and I thought you did to." Rey said.

Suddenly, both Skywalkers moved so quickly you wouldn't even believe it.

Ben shot force lightning at Rey, who instantly whipped out her lightsaber, ignited it's green blade and used it to absorb the lightning.

"So, you want to play with the force or settle this like a warrior?" Rey asked.

"You'll be sorry you asked." Ben said, igniting his red blade again as the 2 clashed in battle.

* * *

"Artoo, keep the ship running, I want to be able to get off this rock as soon as possible." Luke said as he landed his shuttle as close to the source of the transmission from Rey as he could and he could already hear the sound of lightsabers clashing.

After he got off the ship, Luke ran towards the source of the force disturbance and when he finally arrived, he was horrified by what he saw.

Ben was force choking Rey, her saber lay disregarded on the ground.

"Ben, stop this." Luke shouted.

"With pleasure." Ben said as he thrust his lightsaber straight through Rey's chest.

"No." Luke screamed as he watched helplessly as his daughter collapsed to the floor.

"See ya father." Ben said as he ran towards his cloaked ship and took off.

While normally Luke would've followed him, he was more considered his dying daughter.

"Rey, look at me. Just look at me, you'll be okay." Luke said, cupping his daughter's face with his hand.

"It's too late for me." Rey coughed.

"It's not too late." Luke insisted.

"Ben, he's too far gone to be redeemed. My brother is dead and I am joining him." Rey said with her last breath as she closed her hazel eyes for the last time and her body went rigid.

"No." Luke said, crying as he buried his head in daughter's chest, weeping at the loss of his child.

"You're right Rey. Your brother truly is dead. That is the only explanation about why he killed you. But I promise you I will find Darth Snoke and I will make him pay for taking you from us. On that I swear." Luke said as he gently lifted Rey's body and carried her back to his ship so that she may receive a proper jedi funeral back on Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

After making sure that Rey looked comfortable in the back, Luke told Artoo to take control of the ship, as he didn't trust himself at the controls right now.

Artoo, knowing that his master was in pain, simply did his version of a nod and plugged into the computer and programming the ship's hyperdrive for Coruscant.

Luke on the other hand, had a far more difficult task to do.

"Artoo, open the comm channel. You know I want to talk to." Luke said.

Artoo nodded and a few minutes later, a hologram of Luke's wife Jyn appeared in front of him.

"Luke, what happened? Where is Rey?" Jyn asked, though the moment she saw the look on her husband's face, she immediately regretted asking, since now she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

"She's dead Jyn. Ben struck her down without mercy and I wasn't able to move fast enough to save her. He's truly lost to the dark side. I'm sorry." Luke said miserably.

Jyn didn't even bother to hold back her tears.

"What are you sorry about? You tried your best to save her, but in the end, the only to blame for this is Ben." Jyn said.

"No, perhaps if I had confronted Ben sooner, I could've stopped him before he killed his sister." Luke said.

"Luke, you did what you thought was best and we both know that Rey would not want you to blame yourself for this. But, did you at least recover her body?" Jyn asked.

Luke nodded and said "Yes, I put Rey's body in the back and tried to make her comfortable, like she was sleeping. We'll be returning to Coruscant soon and then we'll hold a proper funeral for Rey."

"How am I going to tell Jaina?" Jyn asked.

"Don't. She's my padawan, I'll tell her, if she doesn't already know through the force." Luke said and Jyn nodded.

"Come home safely." Jyn said as she ended the transmission.

* * *

Jaina Skywalker could feel her mother's agony all the way from her quarters in the Jedi temple and decided to go and investigate.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jaina asked as she entered her parents' apartment.

"Something terrible has happened Jaina." Jyn said, not bothering to hold back her tears.

"What happened? I sensed a disturbance in the force, like someone's death, but who?" Jaina asked, despair beginning to settle over her as she realized why her mother was crying.

"Rey. She's dead." Jyn said.

"What, but how?" Jaina asked, feeling like her world was falling apart.

"You know how your brother has been falling to the dark side, despite our attempts to prevent it?" Jyn asked.

"Ben killed Rey didn't he?" Jaina asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but yes, he did." Jyn said.

Jaina simply sat there, shocked for a few moments before her tears began to falling as she wrapped her arm around her mother the 2 just cried together until they heard the door open and Jyn saw her mother-in-law enter the room.

"Jyn, Luke called me. I'm so sorry for your loss." Padme said.

"Thank you, but it won't be enough to bring my baby girl back to me. No matter how much I want it to." Jyn said.

"Anakin knows as well and he's already called an emergency meeting of the Jedi Council to determine how to proceed." Padme said.

"Padme, we both know that Luke won't wait for that. He's only coming back to Coruscant to give Rey a proper funeral and then he's going after Ben and he won't come back until Ben pays for killing Rey." Jyn said.

"Dad won't be doing it alone. Rey was my sister, I want to help get justice for her. Besides, it took 4 Jedi Masters to kill Darth Sidious. Dad will need all the help he can get, especially how personal this is for him." Jaina said.

Jyn smiled and said "You have your father's pure heart and good intentions, my morality of what's right and wrong, but you get your stubbornness from both of us. Which is how I know I can't talk you out of this, but it's also how I know that you'll make it back, since you're too stubborn to die without a fight."

"And I'll always fight for what I believe is right." Jaina said.

Jyn gave her daughter a teary smile, since she sounded so much like Rey.

"You know that the Jedi Council will have to approve a mission like that." Padme said.

"Please, all three of us know that Anakin will most likely approve the mission, since his son, my husband, is too much like him to not go after the person who killed Rey and I'm sure that he'd prefer that Luke was actually authorized for the mission, rather than him sneaking around." Jyn said.

Padme smiled and said "Yes, however, for now we should probably begin making arrangements for the funeral. We want to make sure that Rey receives the send off she deserves."

Jyn nodded as she once again had to struggle to keep tears from her eyes.


End file.
